High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is a new coding standard that has been developed in recent years. In the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) system, the fixed-size macroblock of H.264/AVC is replaced by a flexible block, named coding unit (CU). Pixels in the CU share the same coding parameters to improve coding efficiency. A CU may begin with a largest CU (LCU), which is also referred as coded tree unit (CTU) in HEVC. In addition to the concept of coding unit, the concept of prediction unit (PU) is also introduced in HEVC. Once the splitting of CU hierarchical tree is done, each leaf CU is further split into one or more prediction units (PUs) according to prediction type and PU partition.
Along with the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard development, the development of extensions of HEVC has also started. The HEVC extensions include range extensions (RExt) which target at non-4:2:0 color formats, such as 4:2:2 and 4:4:4, and higher bit-depths video such as 12, 14 and 16 bits per sample. One of the likely applications utilizing RExt is screen sharing, over wired- or wireless-connection. Due to specific characteristics of screen contents, coding tools have been developed and demonstrate significant gains in coding efficiency. Among them, the color index coding (a.k.a. major color based coding) techniques represent block of pixels using indices to the palette (major colors), and encode the palette and the indices by exploiting spatial redundancy. While the total number of possible color combinations is huge, the number of colors in an area of picture is usually very limited for typical screen contents. Therefore, the color index coding becomes very effective for screen content materials.
During the early development of HEVC range extensions (RExt), several proposals have been disclosed to address palette-based coding. For example, a palette prediction and sharing technique is disclosed in JCTVC-N0247 (Guo et al., “RCE3: Results of Test 3.1 on Palette Mode for Screen Content Coding”, Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG 16 WP 3 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11, 14th Meeting: Vienna, A T, 25 Jul.-2 Aug. 2013 Document: JCTVC-N0247) and JCTVC-O0218 (Guo et al., “Evaluation of Palette Mode Coding on HM-12.0+RExt-4.1”, Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG 16 WP 3 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11, 15th Meeting: Geneva, C H, 23 Oct.-1 Nov. 2013, Document: JCTVC-O0218). In JCTVC-N0247 and JCTVC-O0218, the palette of each color component is constructed and transmitted. The palette can be predicted (or shared) from its left neighboring CU to reduce the bitrate. All pixels within the given block are then coded using their palette indices. An example of encoding process according to JCTVC-N0247 is shown as follows.                1. Transmission of the palette: the color index table size is first transmitted followed by the palette elements.        2. Transmission of pixel values: the pixels in the CU are encoded in a raster scan order. For each group of one or more pixels, a flag for a run-based mode is first transmitted to indicate whether the “run” mode or “copy-above” mode is being used.                    2.1 “run” mode: In the “run” mode, a palette index is first signaled followed by “palette_run” (e.g., M) representing the run value. The run value indicates that a total of M samples are all coded using “run” mode. No further information needs to be transmitted for the current position and the following M positions since they have the same palette index as that signaled in the bitstream. The palette index (e.g., i) may also be shared by all three color components, which means that the reconstructed pixel values are (Y, U, V)=(paletteY[i], paletteU[i], paletteV[i]) for the case of YUV color space.            2.2 “copy-above” mode: In the “copy-above” mode, a value “copy_run” (e.g., N) is transmitted to indicate that for the following N positions (including the current one), the palette index is the same as the corresponding palette index in the row above.                        3. Transmission of residue: the palette indices transmitted in Stage 2 are converted back to pixel values and used as the prediction. Residue information is transmitted using HEVC residual coding and is added to the prediction for the reconstruction.        
In JCTVC-N0247, the palette of each component are constructed and transmitted. The palette can be predicted (shared) from its left neighboring CU to reduce the bitrate. In JCTVC-O0218, each element in the palette is a triplet, representing a specific combination of the three color components. The predictive coding of palette across CU is removed.
Yet another major color-base coding (color index coding) method is disclosed by Guo et al. in JCTVC-O0182 (Guo et al., “AHG8: Major-color-based screen content coding”, Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of ITU-T SG 16 WP 3 and ISO/IEC JTC 1/SC 29/WG 11, 15th Meeting: Geneva, C H, 23 Oct.-1 Nov. 2013, Document: JCTVC-O0182). According to JCTVC-O0182, the palette of each component are constructed and transmitted. However, instead of predicting the entire palette from the left CU, individual entry in a palette can be predicted from the exact corresponding palette entry in the above CU or left CU.
According to JCTVC-O0182, a predictive coding method is applied on the indices for transmission of pixel values, where a pixel line can be predicted by different modes. In specific, three kinds of line modes are used for a pixel line, i.e. horizontal mode, vertical mode and normal mode. In horizontal mode, all the pixels in the same line have the same value. If the value is the same as the first pixel of the above pixel line, only line mode signaling bits are transmitted. Otherwise, the index value is also transmitted. In vertical mode, the current pixel line is the same with the above pixel line. Therefore, only line mode signaling bits are transmitted. In normal mode, pixels in a line are predicted individually. For each pixel, the left or above neighboring pixel is used as predictor, and the prediction symbol is transmitted to the decoder. Furthermore, pixels are classified into major color pixels and escape pixels. For major color pixels, the decoder reconstructs the pixel values using the major color indices and palette. For escape pixels, the encoder will further send the pixel values.
It is desirable to develop methods for further improving the coding efficiency associated with the color index coding.